


To Claim the Sky

by RemyMartinXO



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cock Cages, Cock Rings, Femdom, Master/Pet, Master/Slave, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rape/Non-con Elements, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, There will be some fuckery most every chapter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2019-02-09 02:23:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12878172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RemyMartinXO/pseuds/RemyMartinXO
Summary: A good soldier for centuries, Castiel has always obeyed heavens' directives. Even when his orders put him in sexual servitude to lesser beings.What happens then when circumstances free him for a time?Placed in the care of a hunter/sex addict, with his own angel adolescence impending and an unexpected taste of free-will, who will Castiel ultimately choose to serve in the end?





	To Claim the Sky

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: This story starts off with an explicit het sex scene. This is the first het sex I have written. I personally have no interest in the Castiel/Ruby pairing. So this first scene is just erotic backstory before getting Castiel to Dean; which should happen by the third chapter.
> 
> And yes, if you were one of the seventy-six hits on this fic, this chapter did live on FF.net for a time and, yes, it is mine.
> 
> Disclaimer/acknowledgements: I do not own Supernatural or any of its characters. The title for this story is from Maya Angelou's poem "I Know Why the Caged Bird Sings."

Early morning sun cast a golden glow upon white linens.

Ruby stirred, stretching her limbs in tandem with her consciousness. Through the cracked bedroom window the sound of spring's first stirrings, wild birdsong, mixed with those of her feathered treasures in the outside aviary. Beside her, her ears caught the soft noises of another rare bird. Running long fingers through her morning-wild hair she listened, enjoying the subtle rasp of quivering quills. She did not turn towards the sound though; instead, she lay there relishing the comfort of the thick mattress beneath her.

The night had crept in through the window leaving the bedroom cool. Sometime in the early morning hours, the sheets had slipped off her shoulders to gather low at her hips. Glancing down beneath long lashes, she admired the way her chilled nipples peaked the fabric of her nightdress. Despite the crisp air, pleasant warmth filled her limbs and pooled in her low belly as her anticipation for the new day mounted.

She closed her eyes again. Ruby could tell that her pet was fully awake, likely had been for some time. For an ethereal he was remarkably creaturely; his circadian rhythms governed far more strictly by the quickening light than her own. She waited, noting that rather than settle his soft shifting continued.

_Restless this morning…_

On another day she would have made him wait, taunting him with her slowness, but Alastair had abandoned her for a week, off on one of his "business trips", and she had felt his absence acutely.

The hand not lingering in her hair unconsciously fingered the hem of her fine, teddy-cut gown. Ruby stilled her fingers a moment before drifting them lower beneath the rumpled sheets. She brushed against one of her thighs, humming all but silently with pleasure at the softness there, the sensations stirred as fingertips met flesh.

Her hand then traveled higher.

Intoxicated by the silken warmth of the salon-waxed skin that carried all the way up and included her heating pubis, had she been alone, there was no doubt that she would have quickly become lost in herself.

_But I'm not alone… And, after all, Alastair has bestowed me with such a wonderfully feathered cock._

With a sigh, Ruby turned over onto her side. Eyes slitted still from sleep as much as desire at last sought her pet. For some reason he was  staging a tiny rebellion against her today: the floor at the foot of her bed empty, her waking gaze not met with the bowed mop of unruly, dark hair she expected, or the forbidden but occasional glance of blue eyes. Instead, she was greeted to an expanse of midnight-colored feathers off to the side of the room, her songbird still curled up in his pillowed nest on the floor, hidden beneath the blanket of his folded wings.

The corner of Ruby's mouth curled up. _Naughty…_ She wondered if she should re-arrange her schedule that afternoon to make time for some apparently needed "re-training."

_Or, I could wait until Alastair gets back from his trip. It's so much more fun when we do it together._

"Castiel."

She spoke the name without harshness, her voice soft, yet anyone hearing would have immediately recognized the inherent command it contained.

The quiet sighing quills burst into a loud rustle as the man in the makeshift nest immediately moved. Beneath shifting feathers, pale but well-muscled flesh appeared. In an instant, the angel crawled to the king-sized bed, wisely placing himself close enough to the bedside to offer its occupant easy access, without actually touching the bed itself.

Castiel kept his head down throughout these maneuverings, his posture schooled in submission. To Ruby the angel was a vision of servitude. Sitting high on his knees, thighs spread wide to reveal his caged cock, Castiel held his torso straight. Hands clasped behind his back, pressing his finely muscled chest out, he kept his wings tight and low and his bent head turned just slightly to the side, making sure to display the black, leather collar encircling his neck.

Had the angel glanced up, he would have seen his mistress' tongue dart out to lick her lips, her cheeks blooming pink with lust.

The shift of feathers sounded again again as Castiel retracted his wings, reducing them to a smaller scale in anticipation of his owner's demands. Though Ruby knew that the experience was always uncomfortable, beyond the wings themselves, her pet remained still throughout his shifting. She watched the massive black appendages shrink to a manageable size, the process still as mesmerizing as the first time she'd witnessed it.

After sweeping her gaze over Castiel's quivering feathers to ensure the scaling was complete, she leaned forward to catch the edge of his collar with the fingers that had so recently danced over her own skin. One clear, polished nail traced the symbols artfully burned into the black leather. Darting hungry eyes down, she saw that her pet was already roused, the tip of his dick slick and glistening even if his caged cock was denied its erection.

_Unusual…_

The chastity device was something she usually adorned Castiel with, less for necessity and more because the aesthetics of it pleased her. It was actually infuriating at times how much control her pet had, his natural reservedness, despite the fact he'd been conditioned for centuries to want. Today, however, Castiel’s caged cock was already dripping to the extent that, already, the hardwood beneath his spread thighs shone with scattered pearls of pre-grace.

Curiosity and desire quickly overcame her momentary wonder at her pet's strange state. Leaning forward further Ruby pulled Castiel to her by his collar simultaneously. When she felt the proximity correct, she released him. As he should, he remained exactly where she'd held him. Grinning at this, she drew a manicured nail between firm pectorals making sure that the edge of it left a rosy line as it trailed further down. Placing petaled lips close to her pet's angular jawline, she whispered up into Castiel's ear just before she nipped the lobe.

"A good cock always signals the start of a new day. Don't you think, Pet?"

It was not time first time his mistress had made such a poor play on words. Castiel offered no response. A moment later, when a slender finger hooked onto one of the stainless-steel bars of his cock cage and pulled, even here, the only answer he gave was a low grunt at the discomfort the action caused.

Rolling backwards onto the bed now, Ruby drug Castiel along with her. Led by his cock, the angel rose smoothly and moved until his legs pressed the bed's edge. Once he was standing fully upright Ruby gave his thigh a hard smack.

"It was poor form for you not to be here, bedside, when I woke."

Castiel could have easily met her eyes, but instead he kept his face turned just slightly to the side, his solemn, blue gaze averted. He had been with this owner long enough to know when she expected a response from him and when to keep quiet.

"Yes, Mistress. You're right, of course. You have my apologies."

The graveled sound of her pet's voice, as much natural as from disuse, sent a pulse ticking in Ruby's clit.

"I think that correction is order."

"Yes, Mistress. As you see fit."

Despite the perfection of his tone, one of Ruby's sculpted brows lifted. She'd noted the small feathers crowning the arch of Castiel's wings fluffed just ever so slightly, indicating her pet was agitated. She decided to take advantage of this.

"Alastair will be home this evening. I think I'll discuss your poor behavior with him and we'll deal with you together. I'm sure after all his traveling he'd appreciate an outlet."

This time the shiver in the dark wings was clearly visible; internally Ruby's cunt  clenched, thrilling at the angel's unease. She sat up again and, slipping her fingers under the loose strap of her gown, pulled the shoulder of it down revealing one of her breasts. Dark eyes bored into Castiel as she lazily traced the outer edge of its budded areola.

"Of course, if you behave very well this morning…" She pulled her gown off over her head. Silky tresses tumbled down further disrupted as the garment was discarded. Now bare, a practiced toss of her head sent dark waves cascading down her back anew. "I might be inclined to forgive you. We could keep your little slip between us a secret…"

Castiel was well aware of the game his Mistress was playing with him - this charade - making it seem as if he had any choice in the matter but to please. He also knew her too well to harbor any doubt that she'd actually keep his infraction from his other master, regardless of how well he served her. She loved being a spectator to Master Alastair's punishments too much.

Watching from the corner of his eye, he braced himself as his mistress took hold of him again to release his cock from its stainless steel cell. Despite the fact his expression remained unmoved; he was unable to repress a low groan of relief. Something had come over him in the night unusually stirring him, and he had been suffering from this unabated arousal for hours.

"Tend to me, Castiel."

Ruby relished the hiss her pet exhaled when she reached over and gripped his loosed cock. She knew it must be incredibly tender to have elicited such a response. Her eyes widened with delight when, once unhindered, Castiel's dick began to immediately pulse itself erect. Unable to hold back, she leaned forward and pressed a kiss to the blood-darkened tip. Her tongue flicked out to trace around the foreskinless head. Angel essence was so sweet in comparison to the bitter taste of men Ruby could have suckled here for hours; hearing a warning rumble from deep within her pet's chest, however, she pulled back.

"Are you truly so precarious this morning?"

He wasn't even fully erect yet, but never had she seen so much pre-grace weep from Castiel's cock. Before her pet could answer she had already dipped into the bedside table and pulled out a silver, double looped cock ring.

"Wouldn't want this to go to waste now, would we?"

She gave Castiel's stiffening shaft a hard squeeze. Then she slid her tongue through one of the the silver rings, licking around its interior before she slipped it on. The ring did not go on particularly easily, the angel's thickening dick threatening to catch it before it reached his base.

Though normally stoic, Castiel softly growled again at the touch and shifted uncomfortably as the ring was settled. He was far too sensitive this morning. His balls throbbed between his legs, aching and heavy. And to go from being denied his erection, into being forced to maintain one when he was already on edge was not pleasant. His spine went rigid and he bit his bottom lip to stop from crying out when Ruby locked the second hinged ring around the base of his swollen and unusually tender balls and squeezed the loop tight, latching it. Castiel’s thick eyelashes grew dark with wettness as he blinked back sudden tears at the pinch.

If Ruby had any sense at all of her pet's distress she chose to ignore it. Instead, she pulled another groan from him as she slid her hand back down, over his shaft, pulling it into full hardness, locking the solid ring onto him by the swell.

"So thick, so long. You truly have such a marvelous cock, Pet. It's so good, it's almost… Divine."

Castiel listened to his mistress' light, breathy laugh and knew she was pleased with her little jest. As uncomfortable as he was, he was still hard pressed not to tilt his head in wonder. He had been in the hands of humans and demons both for centuries now and had yet to grasp their strange concepts of humor.

Ruby lay back, rearranging herself, her shoulders just slightly propped on her pillow. Having left off her pet's cock; her hand found her breast again and began softly kneading it. A wicked grin twisted the corners of her mouth as she gazed at Castiel from beneath lust-heavy lids. Taking up one hard nipple between her thumb and index finger she pinched it as she pulled her hand away from her body. Drawing the rosy tip out, her breast stretched to a taut peak, she purred at the sting of the pull.

Long, slender legs kicked out amidst a tangle of sheets to shift and splay.

Castiel noted his mistress' arousal, her bare mound, flush and swollen. Smooth thighs spread wider as she slid her free hand down her lean belly to her cunt. With his heightened senses he smelled the slick of her well before Ruby parted her lips with delicate fingers to reveal the gloss dewing her entrance.

"Now, Castiel."

Staring at the female half-demon lying wanton before him, Castiel considered this display more of a theatrical indulgence, carried out to stir own her desire far more than his. This didn't stop him from obeying, however. With a soft flap of his shortened wings for balance, he slipped gracefully onto the bed between sleek thighs. Leaning over her, his heated groin pressed against hers. Shifting to give just the slightest of friction, he placed his palms on either side of his mistress. As he moved up, Castiel ghosted his lips along a pale, slender neck, not kissing - kisses weren’t permitted - just the barest of brushes.

"And how shall I serve you this morning, Mistress?"

The rumble of her pet's low voice against the skin of her throat made Ruby's breath catch. She arched her spine, bringing her breasts up to graze against the hard, smooth chest above her. While there were parts of his body, like his chest, forcibly kept bare, Castiel never shaved his face. But despite the ever-present shadow of dark whiskers, there was no stubbly scratch, making him a dream against delicate flesh at any hour. Raising a hand Ruby brushed it across Castiel's jaw before giving his cheek a light slap, marveling, as always, at the texture of the angel's skin. It pleased her immensely when he stilled at her tap.

"Hands first, then mouth. And then, if you do well, I _might_ let you fuck me."

Castiel lifted up off Ruby and shifted back to kneeling once more between her spread legs. His dark head remained bowed. He knew already there was really no "might" in this equation. His mistress was never truly satisfied until she'd engulfed him.

"As you wish, Mistress."

Ruby closed her eyes at the feel of large, warm palms soothing over the skin of her thighs. She sighed as Castiel varied the pressure of his touch, first light, then deep and kneading. From her thighs, his hands traveled up, following the contours of her body, caressing over the curve of hip and across her lean belly. His hands were so large, that placed over her sternum with thumb touching thumb, fingers spread like wings, he could easily cover the whole of her ribcage, his fingertips wrapping just over her sides.

From above, Castiel watched his palms travel. Hovering over Ruby’s smooth, pale flesh, he was struck by how much more pronounced the veins in backs of his hands seemed. Calloused and scarred from working in his masters' garden, these hands now slipped up to cup the swell of small breasts, teasing. A moan slipped from between Ruby's lips as his fingertips traced over their surface, dancing around but never touching her hard nipples.

Castiel’s nostrils flared catching the scent as his mistress’ slickness increased.

Over his centuries of service the ethereal had become a strategist of touch. His fingers ignited a dozen small brushfires now over the terrain of his owner's body. Across sensitive ribs, around the swell of breasts, over Ruby’s long throat, the base of her ear at the juncture of jaw, everywhere his fingers skimmed he dipped his head and his mouth followed after. Still not kissing but brushing, sucking, and nipping, the wet warmth of his oral attentions did not dampen the heated skin beneath his mouth, instead, they fanned the flames.

No matter how many times her pet had attended her, Ruby never quite grew accustomed to the power of the angel's touch: how quickly and deeply it thrilled, the sexual balm of his every essence. Seized with ecstatic spasms already her tight belly quivered. High on the power of having a creature of heaven under her control she experienced her first orgasm. It was almost tantric, without any other prompt than her pet's marvelous mouth dipping back down and finally closing over one nipple to suckle.

Waves of pleasure engulfed her, their crests enhanced by the slick tongue flicking over the tip of her breast, while strong hands slid down and under her shoulders, holding her. Ruby gasped and a breathy moan filled the quiet room when Castiel released this bud and moved to the other. Her slicked nipple, tight with the buzz of grace-filled saliva, peaked even further at the lost heat of its attending mouth. This, and being too quickly chilled by the breeze brought by the angel's lightly undulating wings.

Castiel had not yet even touched her cunt and it had already soaked the sheets between her legs. Ruby’s fingers found their way to thick, black hair. Weaving themselves into these locks, she tugged back. The angel's mouth slipped off her nipple with a low hiss at the sting in his scalp. The breath pushed from between her pet's gritted teeth was a marvelous sound. Almost as pleasing as the way Castiel’s Adam's apple jutted out below his strong jaw, his neck now pulled taut. Once again Ruby delighted in that, though his healing remained otherworldly, the spelled-collar caused her pet to experience pain as though he were fully human.

Despite the fact her breasts were already mourning the absence of angelic attendance, her cunt could no longer wait. Ruby hardly had to exert any pressure for Castiel to back off, until he was on his knees before her wet pussy, his own beautiful bare ass up, face pressed into the sheets - a perfect posture of worship.

It was Ruby's turn to hiss now as the angel's marvelous mouth found the insides of her thighs. Full lips pressed hard into trembling flesh. The white teeth that followed with light nips, sent bursts of electricity shooting up into her core. Strong hands pressed her splayed thighs farther apart. A new series of hitches seized Ruby's low belly as Castiel's mouth met the top of her smooth mound. His lips and tongue attended her here before whispering lower. Even so, Castiel did not touch her swollen clit; instead he licked around and alongside it, teasing every nerve that was not. Above him a gasp shattered the cadence that had become his mistress' ecstatic breathing as his tongue slipped down to lap at her glistening entrance.

As always, Castiel was struck by how bitter the half-demon was in the morning before her ablutions, as though the essence of her heart gathered here in this spot overnight and wept out through her flesh. Disregarding the flavor he curled his tongue and pressed it into Ruby’s slicked entrance. Like a butterfly's proboscis he dipped in, pulsing his tongue, the bridge of his nose meanwhile nudging the underside of her clit. Not as powerful as his cock’s essence, his saliva still held and energy of its own and it sent Ruby's clenching passage thrumming. Before she could demand that Castiel fill her with greater grace, however, she lost her words completely as his skilled tongue slipped out of her and brushed over her throbbing clit.

The slender fingers that had abandoned her pet's ever-wild hair now fisted and twisted the sheets at her sides. Ruby's back arched almost in half at what Castiel's mouth was doing. The dark head between her thighs stilled, but for only a moment as she caught it, vice-like between them, her body rocked by yet another, stronger internal orgasm. Ruby's breath shuddered as much as her lean frame.

"Too much… Too much…"

Even with his ears muffled between her thighs, Castiel could tell by her tone this was no real command to quit. So instead, the moment her legs loosened he pressed in, capturing her clit with his mouth, sucking on it softly, measuring the flicks of his tongue in keeping with the tempo of his mistress' moans.

"Fuck… Fuck… Fuck…"

Castiel had become very adept at interpreting this coarseness. When she was nearing her climax, Ruby’s litany of profanity became almost poetic at times. He left off sucking and began to rapidly work his tongue over the external sun that was center in the solar system of his mistress' pleasure. Two of his fingers likewise slipped down to her slit, circling but not pressing in fully, lingering at the outer edges where the sensation was strongest, teasing.

"FUCK!"

Castiel raised his head just in time to avoid a collision with hips bucked up in a supernova of clitoral orgasm. Before him his owner shivered and twitched, her grace-laced coming still surging through her. He rose just slightly and settled, blue eyes watching. Waiting, he continued to remain still and silent. After a divinely enhanced orgasm, Mistress Ruby's flesh was always overly sensitive and she abhorred being touched for a time.

Free from attending her, now, for a moment at least, Castiel took stock of own his body and was stunned. His breathing was harsher than usual. His hands clenched, fighting the urge not to tear at the cock ring and fist himself to completion. The ache in his balls was all but unbearable and he had never so much desired release as he did now. Looking down, he noticed the iridescent shine of his pre-grace coating the tangled sheets beneath him. Even now, between his bare thighs, below his cock, the visible, damp stain on the linens was rapidly spreading. A strange urge gripped him, goading him to bend over and rut into the soiled sheets. It sent a shiver up his spine.

Diverting his mind from thoughts of release, Castiel focused instead on listening to his mistress breathing. After what seemed like an eternity, at last her respirations evened out. A satisfied growl come from the head of the bed.

"My, Castiel, that was… Inspired."

The sated tone in Mistress Ruby's voice caused a wisp of hope to rise up in Castiel’s chest that her seeming satisfaction might incline her towards generosity, but it dissipated quickly as she continued.  
.  
"On your back, now."

"Wings, Mistress Ruby?"

The expression in his owner’s dark eyes slipped from sated to sharp immediately.

"Did you just speak out of turn?"

Castiel lowered his head, further damning whatever it was that was making him so incautious today.

"I'm sorry, Mistress."

The contrition in his tone just fueled Ruby’s penchant for cruelty, however, and added new kindling to the flames banking anew in her core. "On your back, Castiel. Wings out, no retracting them. Now."

His mistress preferred to ride him when she wanted cock. The position emphasized her authority over him and Castiel hated it, lying beneath her, his wings crushed between his body and the mattress. Not to mention how painful it was when Ruby's knees pinned his primary feathers, pulling on them. Or when she chose to move up to ride his mouth, forcing his wings to bear the extra weight on his shoulders. Even worse was when her hard shins caught his wings, crushing against his hollow bones.

A rare burst of anger swelled in Castiel's chest at her order, though he obediently complied.

Ruby shifted, making room for him. Rolling over onto his back, he did his best to raise his shrunken wings as high as he could. His skin pressed to the sheets where his owner had just laid. Castiel’s nose involuntarily wrinkled in disgust at the cool wetness beneath him from Ruby's spilled slick and his own want.

His focus on this unpleasantness was driven from him when slender fingers found his engorged cock. Ruby pulled on it roughly and Castiel tipped his dark head back, teeth grinding at the sharpness, the pleasure/pained sparks that burst within him. When a hot, wet mouth followed, engulfing him, coating his searing shaft in a slick of spit, it took every ounce of the restraint he'd cultivated over centuries not to seize the dark head above him and buck like a jackhammer into the half-demon’s mouth. This drive to thrust didn't cease when the angel felt his owner's dripping cunt mount him a moment later.

Castiel couldn't hold back the moans that churned in his throat, the deep growls reverberating in his chest. Looking down on her angel from her mount, Ruby's sensual mouth was seized with a smile that was simultaneously rapturous and wicked. Her cunt was alive with the delicious burn of her pet's pre-grace, every grinding thrust she made atop him rapturous. And her pet’s reaction to her walls clenching around him, sucking his tortured shaft deeper, was amazing this morning. In the decade she and Alastair had owned him, never had Castiel be so responsive. Not even under their greatest duress.

Seeing the ethereal coming undone was like no aphrodisiac she'd ever taken.

"Please… Mistress…" Castiel's voice had dropped even lower with the weight of his need. His skin was on fire. The grace in his ever tightening balls sizzled and sparked.

"Shut up, Bitch and take what I give you!"

Ruby's laugh was a harsh as her words and she punctuated her command with a grinding thrust, holding the divine cock tight within her, fucking her pet now with an excruciating slowness.

Despite the control that the collar around his neck had long given his owners, in this moment of torment something within Castiel finally broke.

Ruby's eyes widened when rough, strong hands unexpectedly seized her thighs. She emitted a surprised yelp of protest, but her cry was cut off before it had the chance to fully slip from her throat. It morphed into a shuddering gasp as her pet began to suddenly thrust his hips upwards without permission, the action coming hard and fast. Ruby's eyes rolled backwards and her long lashes fluttered as the curve of Castiel's cock pressed and rubbed, catching her g-spot with an astounding precision. Within seconds she all but toppled off him, her body tremoring with the power of her internal orgasm.

With astounding agility, Castiel was up, his mistress quickly manhandled, shifted, and spread beneath him. His low belly glistened, dripping with Ruby’s release. Before she had any chance of recovering, he pressed his raging cock back inside her still-clenching passage, each pulse of his hips sending new tremors through her.

Hands palsied with pleasure, Ruby gripped feebly at the strong arms braced against her sides. Her eyes widened with shock when Castiel captured her hands and pushed them up and back, trapping them on either side of her head. Never in the whole time she’d owned the angel had she felt out of control.

Not until now.

The sensation of being trapped beneath the higher being, driven into, pummeled without mercy, was simultaneously maddening and yet also beyond any ecstasy she could have imagined. Ruby's head tipped back, her white throat exposed. Submitting at last, she became boneless as surge after surge crashed over her and she orgasmed again and again, the angel above her relentless. The pressure in her cunt built to a pitch, her body desperately needed to squirt, but Castiel's cock wouldn't release her, forcing her ejaculate around his plunging shaft, as she came. The sounds of their fucking became increasingly wet. Riding the crests of so many waves she was sure that she was going to be dashed to pieces. Fingernails digging into the back of Castiel's hands, Ruby's back almost broke as her body tried to arch off the ethereal's impaling cock. 

"Castiel!"

The single word, gasped out was an order to stop.

In the fever that clouded Castiel's mind, his mistress' voice hardly registered. But even if it had, Castiel couldn't have stopped moving now even if his maker itself had demanded it.The ring at the base of his cock had thwarted an easy release, but now he was so close.Breath ragged with growls, his balls hitched high, furious at the pinching bit thwarting them. Quickening his pace, his blood heavy sac spasmed, the heat in it boiling over at last.

In response to his impending climax, Castiel's wings suddenly unsheathed themselves, opening up to their full span in a shoulder wrenching spurt that shuddered his spring-coiled frame.

Ruby managed to open her eyes at this instant and the sight above her stuttered her pounding heart. She'd been told at the outset her pet had once been a soldier and had laughed at the time. But in this instant, the humble, obedient, feathered-lapdog that had attended her for years was gone. Over her loomed a dark-haired gladiator, his body glowing like a god's.

Face contorted in conquest, Castiel was a winged warrior whose outstretched feathers almost brushed the opposing walls of the large bedchamber. It was the most terrifying and beautiful thing the half-demon had ever seen and it set her womb clenching with an orgasm that left her screaming in pleasure. But Ruby's shouts were nothing compared with the sound expelled from Castiel as he came. His cry sent every winged thing within a two-mile radius instantly silent and they would remain that way for almost a quarter of an hour after. Whiteness filled Ruby's vision as pure, hot, angel grace filled her, each throbbing pump making her whole body hum. Castiel hadn't finished before he withdrew, the amount of grace still spurting from his purpled tip continued in staggering amounts, coating her milky thighs and trembling stomach.

Castiel's own stomach clenched as the burning waves of want receded from the shores of his mind and he was hit with the full weight of his actions.

Black feathers quivered as his quills retracted and his wings shrunk once again. Without a word, he backed up off the wreckage of the bed. Leaving his owner lying on her back amidst the soaked sheets, chest heaving, body still wracked with orgasmic aftershocks. Castiel slipped off the mattress and onto his knees. His own legs trembled as they folded beneath him but for different reasons. Chest aching with what he'd done, with this new failure, Castiel pressed his already low hanging head to the floor as sharp knocks rapped against the closed bedroom door.

"Mistress Ruby, everything okay in there?"

The security staff was used to hearing all sorts of sounds at every hour and from any room in their employers’ house. The angel’s ejaculatory cry, however, was a new one and they had come to investigate. Above him, Castiel heard the rustle of linens and the clumsy maneuvering of heavy limbs as his mistress sat up and clumsily arranged the sheets around her.

"Come in, Edgar." Ruby's voice hoarse from her screams, held only the barest semblance of her normally crisp tones.

A shiver went through Castiel’s sweat slicked framed hearing the Leviathan's name. The door swept open behind him, followed by the sounds of three different sets of shoes on the polished wood floor. A small bare foot dipped down from over the edge of the bed and came to rest on one of his shoulders. Then it drew back and lashed out with a force that drove Castiel backwards, up off of his knees onto his ass.

"Take him out, hose him off, and chain him out in the garden … Use the heavy ones…" The hoarseness was still there, but the command had crept back into Ruby's tone now. She lunged forward, grabbed Castiel’s sensitive, spent cock, and gave it a vicious squeeze.

"If he offers you any resistance at all, utters one word, you have my complete permission to punish him however you see fit."

Castiel raised his eyes but for only a moment. He caught his owner's dark gaze, saw how deeply she'd been moved by his grace and by the shattering of her illusion of power. His head dropped in shame for what he'd done, even as fear filled him. Master Edgar hated him with a passion and there was no way he'd escape pain from the Leviathan's hand, not with the permission Mistress Ruby had just given.

And then, when Master Alastair came home…

Rough fingers grabbed the back of Castiel's collar pulling him up. He made no move to fight as he rose, flinching only when Ruby harshly tugged at hinged ring around his balls. His guts tightened at the abuse, and he bit back the simultaneous urge to cough and retch. Finally the two half-rings unlatched. As soon as they did, the solid ring slipped off his spent cock. His shaft had shrunk with almost the same rapidity of as his wings and had drawn even tighter in his shame. The metal rings made a broken-sounding clink as they hit the hardwood at his feet.

Head kept down he allowed Edgar to spin him around, fingers digging into his already aching shoulders. Hot breath reeking with sulfuric undertones rasped into Castiel's ear.

"Come along, Buzzard Boy… We're going to have a fun morning you and I."

**Author's Note:**

> Would anyone like to see Castiel gangbanged next chapter? It would be nice if there were some affirmatives because that is what will be happening.


End file.
